narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dance of the Heaven and Earth: Great Turmoil in the Sea !
'The Epic Battle' It was a dark day, as Fang walked along the muddy road down south the eastern coast of the Land of Fire. He was interested to know more about the Senju connections with the Uzumaki's, as he had to know the prophesy of Kenja Uchiha. Sayotsu Uzumaki Was wandering around when he came across the Fang he asked "umm..who are you?". "I don't answer strangers, Who are you ?" Kiba replied in a monotone. "Who me? im a cute Shinobi fair enough,Shinobi-kun" Sayotsu Replied smiling. "Well, Then I am a Prodigy, ! if tahts fair enough, I got to run !", said Kiba as he walks past Sayotsu. Sayotsu appears before him and says "just where do you think you are going mister?". "SHut up just !, I don't want to fool around !" said Kiba as he pushed Sayotsu aside as he walked past a pond. "Running away?eh? i thought you'd be tough Stranger,...shinobi-kun my name is Sayotsu Uzumaki". As the name Uzumaki approached his ears, Kiba looked back and asked Sayotsu, what he wanted. Sayotsu replied ,he wants to test his strength against someone thats all. "Well, Well, Well....... lets see !" grumped Kiba. Sayotsu grinned and said "very well then" Sayotsu rushed towards Kiba and tried to punch him using Strong Fist. Kiba looked back, as Sayotsu delivered a Strong punch. He quickly reacted by waving his sword in to stop the assault. As the both exchanged fist, he transferred lightning chakra into his sword.Sayotsu Drew out his both swords he stop the blow with his katana and Striked back with White Apocalypse. As the huge white Sword ! came slashing towards him. Kiba activated his Sharingan. He jumped back to gain distance and then lokked at his opponents every single move. "How interesting a sharingan,i presume you're an uchiha" said Sayotsu and then suddenly he appeared behind Kiba,shocking him and trying to stab him with his katana. "stabbing with a katana, how cheap can you get !" laughed Kiba, as his eyes followed every motion of his opponent, He then used his specail powers to swiftly create a huge fist of rough chakra and hit Sayotsu. The fist was strong enough to send a ninja high into the sky. Luckily it turned out to be an Water Clone Technique Sayotsu appeared next to Kiba placing his White sword on Kiba neck and telling "whoa! that was a close call uchiha-kun". "We die right here, right now !"said Kiba as he thrust his sword backwards towards Sayotsu. "I have caught a real one, with my Sharingan !" thought Kiba.However it turned out to be another Water clone. Kiba got lightly injured while the Real Sayotsu drew back his normal katana and decided to fight with his White sword then charging towards Kiba, "what's your name?"asked Sayotsu thrusting his sword. "Well, back to formal introduction ! You can call me Fang." said Kiba as he packed his swords. As Sayotsu tried to slash Kiba he got stabbed instead but within a flash he escaped and said to himself "this is the first time i got stabbed...how interesting this guy is a worthy opponent" then Sayotsu used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. "I heard he is a Uzumaki ! But well, he shows how to use Uchiha techniques, which I am rather disgusted" Kiba thought, as he returned the flames with his own. Sayotsu exclaimed "nice timing Fang-chan! but im not done yet" as he used Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique. "I know that !, its another Uchiha Technique !, but negating that one would be boring...." thought Kiba using his Gunbai to use Uchiha Return on the flames, the flames then rushed back towards Sayotsu with double the speed.Sayotsu dodged in a instant and appearing next to Kiba he slashed Kiba with his sword. He then said "dont be so confident just because you are an uchiha and i use uchiha based techniques i have barely begun" after saying this sayotsu leaps backs and draws his sword back. "Well, I am bored," Kiba said as he made his ground towards the north. "Sayotsu ..Sayotsu what a fool are you damn i chose such a weak opponent who dont even has a fighting spirit guys like you are better as dead" saying this Sayotsu usesLightning Release: Wave of Inspiration on Kiba. "Wel,....." Kiba thought as he jumped away from the the lightning waves. He got up and locked his eye towards Sayotsu. The next instant, the surroundings turned Blue and the ground disappeared and both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki levitated in the air, at the tick of Kibas Fingers, Sayotsu was falling down to what would be an endless fall. Sayotsu realised its nothing more than a genjutsu he smiled and said "Fang now i remember you're Kiba Uchiha,pretty confident of your sharingan huh? what would happen if it goes away from you forever?" suddenly Sayotsu's eye colour change to blood red and he breaks through the genjutsu. Both Sayotsu and Kiba stand on the ground, Sayotsu used Total Blinding technique blinding the later and Kiba almost reaches a point of blindness. Sayotsu fell on ground out of exhaustion. Kiba blinded melted to mud as another Kiba came and picked up the exhausted Uzumaki throwing him to a pond nearby.However it turned out to be an genjutsu and soon Kiba was under Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique. Kiba was quick enough to read Sayotsu's mind, as Sayotsu found himself in the hands of Kiba's Susanoo grip. "No way to run, No where to hid, you are the real Sayotsu" Kiba laughed, as Sayotsu was paralyzed by the grip. Sayotsu laughed and said " ya you got me for real but its not over yet!" as sayotsu completed his sentence there was a huge explosion which helped him to make his escape however he managed to jump and use Storm Release: Violent Hurricane,sayotsu escaped due to the triggering of tags that he had planted earlier. "Storm Release," Kiba laughed unharmed as he saw the vortex gathering everything in its vicinity and finally collapsed due to overload. Sayotsu giving a serious glare used Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique followed by Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves on Kiba he asked kiba "if you are done with criticizing me you may die". "People never die so easily". Kiba said maintaining the ghostly pose from before. he could feel the high temperature change as he looked around seeing the field in flames. He took few steps back and stood in a critizing pose, "Well, to think such high chakra as gone to waste". Sayotsu gave a blank expression and shouted "disgusting! i hate this you dont you get hit for real? baka fang!" saying this sayotsu charged at kiba he created two water clones then one water clone charged at kiba and threw some kunai's at him while the other one used Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique however the original sayotsu used Lightning Beast Running Technique three of them had the intention to kill kiba. "'Let see let me do some attacking instead of wasting his chakra''", Kiba said as he came to reality and sent back the elemental techniques to their respective owners in double the speed and intensity. Sayotsu received a heavy damage he smirked and said "i guess the rumors are true you are actually tough" Sayotsu almost teleported himself and in a flash he was next to Kiba then he placed his hand on Kiba's stomach and performed Four Symbols Seal. "Fooling me !", Kiba said as he got replaced by a log of wood. It turned out to be another water clone as after doing the jutsu he disappeared now there was a long moment of silence kiba didn't knew where sayotsu was. Kiba stood on the tree branch deeply meditating as a barrier formed around him. He smiled as he could feel minute vibrations around him. Sayotsu sat next to him saying "yo sup? sense anything?". "Sensing an idiot sitting next to me", Kiba said as he looked at Sayotsu. Sayotsu laughed and asked "shall we continue brother?". "Shinobi should be ready all the time" Kiba smirked. suddenly then sayotsu exploded leaving kiba in shock,the real sayotsu thought "it might have dealt him some damage". Kiba stood there puzzled as the Barrier he created earlier protected him from damage. "To think that, I would be fooled by a clone", Kiba thought as he maintained his stance. As the barrier started fading Sayotsu used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique on kiba aiming his weak points and major organs. As he saw the shurikens coming, Kiba maintained his grip on the Gunbai, forcing the barrier to stay still and evade the barrage of shurikens. "Not really a nice move, it gave away your position". Sayotsu started moving in a zig-zag style then he created a clone Which charged towards kiba. "Your movements cannot escape my eye", Kiba said as he jumped from the tree to the ground with his barrier on. Suddenly Sayotsu's clone used Thunder Fist destroying kiba's barrier and making an opening for sayotsu to strike without wasting any time sayotsu used Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction on kiba. Kiba was quick enough to know the movements of Sayotsu as he phased through the flames. Soon enough the entire field was covered in flames with Kiba in the middle unaffected by anything of the material world. Sayotsu exclaimed "i seriously loathe that technique! just how many times can you use it?". "'Its something you need to research on''" Kiba said still intangible. While Kiba talks he forgets about the clone which sayotsu made earlier the clone suddenly sneaks up on kiba and explodes via Clone Great Explosion. Since Kiba was in his intangible state he received no damage as he looked at Sayotsu in a surprise. Sayotsu uses Space-Time Stopping Technique therefore stopping(freezing) space and time for three minutes ,then in the first minute he unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks while in the second minute he uses weapons such as shurikens,kunai's and his own sword and finally in the third minute he creates two shadow clones and two of them together uses Fire Release: Dragon Flame Song Technique while real sayotsu tries to finish of kiba in the left 15 seconds he had using Lightning Beast Running Technique.As three minutes get over sayotsu exclaims "that must have done the work !". As Kiba was locked inside the Kamui technique in the intangible state as all the techniques phased through him. After the end of 3 minutes he fell on the ground with his eyes bleeding due to Kamui overuse. "Shit, I won't be able to use that technique another while", Kiba grumbled as he stood up. 'The Kid and the Sharingan' Sayotsu watches as kiba barely receives any injury recollects all his memories what he heard from villagers that his mom was killed and his dad was weak he couldn't protect her and committed suicide he thought he couldn't defeat a single enemy of what use was he ? going through a emotional struggle he awakens his Partial Sharingan and uses Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson on kiba followed by a kick. Kiba's susanoo ribcage activated protecting him from the flames and kick, as he looked at Sayotsu suprised due to his sharingan usage. Sayotsu was surprised himself but he got a hold of himself and thought "i must finish this right here right now" then used Secret Technique : Black Hole creating and black hole which was sucking Kiba's susanoo ,sayotsu reveals that he placed the seal earlier on kiba when they had their little sword fight. Kiba dispersed revealing himself to be the clone that got stuck by the seal as the real Kiba emerged from the trees with his susanoo ribcage on. Sayotsu created three clone then four of them together uses Lightning Release: Lightning Dragons Rage Missile on Kiba . Kiba's susanoo entered into new levels as the it brought out an ethreal weapon Trishula that sucked the chakra out of Sayotsu's lightning Dragons. It then points out to the Sayotsu and his clones sucking out chakra from them. Sayotsu cancelled his clone's then he uses Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar while jumps in air and uses Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Kiba's Susanoo easily shrugged off the fire technique as Kiba returned the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique back to Sayotsu.Sayotsu suddenly disappeared from there and appeared behind Kiba's susanoo somehow he manages to land saying "well this match is taking a long time is it kiba ?" after saying this he uses Fire Release: Dragon Flame Song Technique then creating a clone who uses Storm Release: Laser Circus from above. The Trishula still absorbing chakra from Sayotsu, Kiba's Susanoo managed to shrug of the techniques. Kiba turned to Sayotsu, "it won't for long, as I managed to suck out most of your chakra".Sayotsu created a clone and threw it near kiba's susanoo as the clone exploded,Sayotsu teleported himself far away from the battle field saying "shit i had to run away,that trishula thing was killing me" then without wasting any time he started rushing towards his village as by that time night had already fallen. Kiba's body turned into mist as he later vanished out of sight.As Kiba tried to follow sayotsu. ''' The King of Darkness' Somehow Kiba finds Sayotsu and the match continues,Sayotsu says " no escape from you right?". "''Nothing that relates to me, just managed to find you" Kiba grinned. Sayotsu said "im getting tired of this,time to say goodbye!" saying this sayotsu uses Multiple Shadow Clone Technique creating nearly two-hundred clone each of them charging at Kiba while the real sayotsu throws an kunai tied with an exploding tag on kiba. "You are pretty much done for, you nearly used all your chakra supply on this shit clones after I drained away all of your chakra", Kiba said as he punched the ground causing all the clones to puff into smoke as the real Sayotsu floated in the air, Kiba gained a wound caused by a sudden Kunai at him. Kiba then used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique at the helplessly floating Sayotsu. Sayotsu got hit by two of the fire balls as he fell on ground,arrived the carnage of all times Yami Kurozetsu shouting out "You !Yes You im here to kill you and Sayotsu get ready to be dissected!". Luckily in time, Kiba had ducked the blow using shadow clones, as he looked at the other man, "So, you what do you want ?". Yami replied "the name is Yami,Yami Kurozetsu im a little famous now a days, you see i like killing and examining the corpse of strong people so i choose you two to be my guest today" "'So you are the one I see in news these days, Ya-mi Kuro-zetsu ?" Kiba shrugged. Yami grinned and shouted saying "I am more than lucky to have the fang and the white swordsman at the same time lets start the party !" after saying this yami used Ice Release: Freeze and then Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard followed by multiple kunai's and exploding tags at Kiba and Sayotsu. Sayotsu grabbed Kiba by his collar and teleported them behind Yami then dropping kiba on ground he said to kiba "lets get over with this guy,i will be your cover make sure you hit him for real" saying this Sayotsu rushed towards Yami and used Samurai Saber Technique with his sword which Yami easily blocked using his Flying Swallow technique via his sword. Kiba gulped a few pills and then used burnt Yami who was sword-fighting Sayotsu. The yami fighting sayotsu disappeared as real yami appeared behind Kiba and said "too sad that was a clone",he kicked away kiba ,kiba dodged the kicked and stood beside Sayotsu, suddenly two clones of Yami appeared above kiba and sayotsu and both of them used Dark Spiralling Orb on kiba and sayotsu respectively.As Sayotsu and kiba jumped away they saw the tremendous power of the move sayotsu comments "that move was stronger than a big ball rasengan and there was two of them i was about to get killed".Sayotsu gulped few pills and uses Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique which Yami counters using Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique.Kiba turn's into mist and dispersal from the field. Yami followed kiba and said "i have no interest in you now uzumaki-later",he goes after kiba and finally finds him in a dark forest with no light entering it. Kiba uses Yang Release: Chakra Coveringto augument his speed as he leads Yami to a open field that stretched for millions of miles. Suddenly Kiba's right leg felt like as if he broke a bone he saw yami appeared before him with black colored devilish wings he smiles at kiba saying him " look at your right leg" as kiba looks at it he finds a seal yami says "its not any seal its my Dark Absorption technique o have been absorbing your chakra its pure luck that you didn't even notice me placing it on you". "''Your pure bad luck", Kiba said as he forced a lot of chakra into the seal forcing it to break off. Kiba then used Fire Release: Demon Lantern towards Yami. Yami laughs and says " i have absorbed more than enough i just wanted your chakra to create this wings but you gave me more than enough" just as yami finishes his sentence his wings acted as a shield and completely protected him from that move then yami's wings morphed into claws and attacked kiba attacking him each wing was able till a huge range of ten meters. Just at the moment sayotsu reaches at the place and uses both of his swords to cancel out the attack of one of yami's wings then sayotsu uses Yin Release: Armor and tries to punch Yami using Thunder Fist. Kiba jumps behind as the two clash, as he reaches a safe distance, he laughs "Goodbye Kiddos" and bursts to smoke.Just a moment before he makes his escapes the other wing sends him crashing away in the forest yami laughs "ha ha ha did you forget i have two wings"said yami then he blocks sayotsu creating an clone which took the damage. Sayotsu disappeared it toured out to be his clone. The real sayotsu helps kiba to get up and asks "you okay? you look a little beaten" then he creates a clone saying "we have to do this together just once pair up for-gods-sake". Kiba disperses revealing to be a clone and no traces of the real Kiba left behind. Sayotsu laughed saying "that bastard left me alone eh?well then lets go and kick that yami's ass".